


Keith's Many Previous Girlfriends (and one jealous Lance)

by MidoriSaki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female pronouns for Pidge cause honestly I'm just stating facts, M/M, Nunvil equals alcohol so yeah, alcohol involved, broganes, everyone is talking about their previous relashionships, keith is shiro's adopted brother, kiss, klance all the way, orphan!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriSaki/pseuds/MidoriSaki
Summary: During a well earned break from fighting the forces of evil  from their sworn enemy Zarkon, team Voltron talk about their previous romantic relashionships after getting slightly drunk.Surprisingly for everyone, our little red paladin has a lot of interesting stories that he doesn't want to share.Don't forget to thank Shiro for telling us.... Lance is totally jealous





	Keith's Many Previous Girlfriends (and one jealous Lance)

**Author's Note:**

> Heheh so it is currently 3:20 am idk what I'm doing I should get some sleep
> 
>  
> 
> But I'm too excited for Voltron season 3 OMG JUST DID YOU SEE THE TEASER

  
The only inhabitants on the Castle of Lions were reunited in the "chill room", as Lance would call it, very happy to earn a break after their last fight against Zarkon.

Coran served them some of their special and most treasured Alcoholic Based Nunvilish Chlori-"Let's just keep it to Nunvil" Lance interrupted.

Anyways, it was the equivalent to a this fruity and fuzzy drink but at the same time strong? Hard to explain. Shiro, being the space dad he is, was a little bit reluctant to let Pidge some but hey, this is space juice COMPARED to alcohol on Earth. So technically she can cause there are no laws stopping her now living outer space. 

Now, the princess's advisor warned them about the effects which result in them being more talkative than usual, but this was nothing for the Paladins as some of them experienced terrible hangovers back on Earth.

All were happily chatting and mostly explaining cultures on their home planet to the inquisitive Alteans who found themselves very fascinated by the subject, especially this celebration where you exchange gifts called... What was it again? Right. Christmas.

"So," Lance suddenly butted in the conversation "Anyone interested to share their previous relashionships encounters with the group? Y'know, good entertaining love stories?" he added with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Ooh I know, I'll start. So there was this girl named Lila in my class back at the Garrison and-"

"Uh Lance buddy", interrupted Hunk, "Not to be rude or anything, but all of your girl stories you told me in the past were you flirting and then getting rejected.  
DO NOT forget locking yourself in your room for days to cry while eating cookie dough ice cream" he deadpanned. Sorry but I don't think the others are inspirited to hear this." he smiled sympathetically. 

"Why would you say that to th-" spluttered the blue paladin, heat rising to his cheeks.

Like, he totally wasn't going to embellish his story to impress the others, especially his kinda hot rival Keith. Wait what? Tchhh, as IF he was attractive with his stupid mullet of the 80's.

"Fine!" He grumbled, feeling too lazy to defend his pride.

"So Shiro, got anything to tell us? I bet you had your fair share of hot chicks just screaming your name behind your back before." He snickered.

"Well" Shiro responded, "there was this really nice teammate I used to work with while training. I think it happened just before the Kerberos mission? She decided to break up with me literally the last day before I'd fly to space. Something about not wanting long distance relationships." he added with hesitation forming in his eyes.

Shiro's memories were still quite foggy but hey, at least he was making progress.

"Wow, that's harsh" Pidge butted in. Then her eyes suddenly lit up as she recalled something, and a flash of amusement crossed her face.

Expertly lifting her frames with a finger, the glasses glinting from the light, the little gremlin sure could be scary sometimes.

"My turn! Heheh. I remember when I was still Katie, some random guy confessed his feelings for me, and another guy that was apparently crushing on me too heard him, so they broke out in a fight. My brother Matt threatened them as soon as he learned was happened and I never saw them again. Like, never. Big bro must have traumatized the dudes or something".

The whole room burst out laughing at that. They've seen "The Katie of Before" in a picture she showed them one time, and yeah, everyone could agree she was pretty in a dress.

Coran suddenly spoke up.

"I for one, remember King Alfor kicking out a visitor when he abruptly asked for Allura's hand without respecting the sacred law. Not only that, but she was only fifteen at the time! The princess also beat him up after he tried to make a move on her. You should have been there to witness it because it was absolutely FANTASTIC!" The moustached man cheered.

"Oh, and the guards were also delighted and felicitating me for being so brave" Allura chuckled lightheartedly.

"Nice. What about you Hunk? Still crushing on that cute alien Shay?" Lance sent him a teasing smile.

The yellow paladin spit out his space vodka.

"What?! It-it's not lik-Nono, we're only friends! Besides, she's just a rock that I admire very much." Hunk puffed out his cheeks.

Everyone gave him a knowing look, and the poor boy's face turned crimson red.

"A-anyways, we still haven't heard anything about Keith! So whatcha got reserved for us?" He visibly tried to deviate the conversation.

"What, this guy?" Lance said, annoyed. "I'm sure he never flirted with a girl before!"

"Oh, just how wrong you are Lance" Shiro cut him off, which earned him very surprised faces from everyone except Keith who suddenly hoped that the ground would swallow him whole as soon as Hunk said his name.

"He dated more than 12 girlfriends, and trust me, I stopped counting since he reached that number!" He laughed hysterically, while grabbing the red Paladin's arm who was desperately trying to escape.

"What!!" Lance shrieked. Honestly he shouldn't have been surprised, he would NEVER BUT EVER admit it even if it depended on his life, but Keith definitely was the most attractive guy in the Garrison. 

\

He knows he wasn't the only one thinking it as he often heard hushed whispers and conversations about said person in the entire school.

Oh, Keith the fighter pilot, number one his class with his unique but still beautiful violaceous eyes that hypnotized anyone that stared at it for more than three seconds. Don't forget his bad boy looks, mysterious behaviour and an aura that just screams wild and danger.

No no, he shouldn't be surprised at all.

That goes for the rest of the team too.

The red paladin had stopped struggling against their leader's grip, presumably accepting his fate.

"So, Kogane"

Shiro absolutely loved to tease Keith and to see him helpless against his will (which almost never happens) as he knew he never intended to tell his teammates this information,

"Wanna share a few stories with us or should I tell them for you?"

"Please don't!!" The dark haired boy's eyes just screamed panic as he said that.

"Second option? If you insist!" he feigned ignoring his plea. He managed to clasp a hand on Keith's mouth to prevent him from interrupting while he was still holding him firmly.

"So one time, he was in a relationship with this girl called Lily Martel and HE dumped her because, and I quote: "she was too touchy and treated me like a pet."  
Now, she tried to get back with him but he kept neglecting her textos."

Pidge was cackling so hard when she saw Keith's face flush, mortified, that she couldn't breathe anymore and Hunk had to pat her back.

Lance was gawking like a fish, opening and closing his mouth repeatedly before  
vociferating out:

"DUDE! Are you freakin' kidding me?! Lily Martel is the most popular girl of the Garrison! Uh-uh, nope, I DO NOT believe you one second, and even if it is true, why would you break up with her of all people?!"

Lance was pouting. He couldn't B E L I E V E this guy!

"But it is true!" Shiro howled, dying of laughter. Tell you what, I'll share you some more."

Keith was still under his older brother's fiendish sitting grip, muffling unintelligible words against the clasped hand still on his sealed lips.

"Huh? What was that Keith? Come on, your stories are the most interesting so far!"

"Mmmph!!"

"Oookay, so let's resume shall we? Oh! So this other time he hooked up with someone called Cassandra Scarlet. I really liked her, she was sweet and could cook amazing Thai dishes and always offered us some. He stayed with her for like two months or something."

Hilarity ensues. Deciding that Keith had had enough taunting, he finally released him. But not without a last comment.

"...And apparently was a good kisser. Right Keith?" He grinned devilishly.

"I hate you Shiro!!" He yelled, punching him in the shoulder before hiding his face with both hands.

"Of course not lil' bro, you love me!" He retorted back while ruffling his already disheveled hair.

The red paladin made a clicking noise with his tongue, well aware that he wasn't denying it. He vaguely scanned the other people's faces to see their reaction, surprised they were sending soft smiles his way.

He thought the team would consider him as a player, which he kiiiind of was if you see it another way, but to the others, they finally had the chance to learn something about him.

Everyone silently thanked the alcoholic nunvil for that.

Lance totally wasn't jealous at this point, still refusing to believe this crap. And also denying his new growing feelings towards his rival for a while. You could see him sulk in his chair.

So he did what he was best at : irritate him.

"Poor girl, the swordsman was always an emo lone wolf for all I know. I bet he also was a bad kisser and still is compared to her!"

"Oh, what was that sharpshooter?" He spit back hotly. The red paladin stood up, stormed where Lance was sitting comfortably and whispered :

"You wanna test it out?"

He bent down and smashed his lips onto his. Lance immediately let him for an entrance, giving him the lead, awestruck. Both could hear in the background some cooing and some

"finally! Those two were taking a while" or

"About time it happened!" with

"I can't believe I'm here to witness it!"

The intense kiss lasted for five seconds only, but it still managed to leave both now lovers breathless somehow.

"Wow. Honestly I wouldn't mind Keith kissing me like that" Hunk said.

"So, how was it McClain?" Keith said casually.

"... You win, samurai".

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> .... Well thanks for reading people!


End file.
